The 9th's Daughter
by Luminacrystal
Summary: Mitsu has always hated her father. But when he calls her to Italy, will she change her mind? What has he called her to do? Related to the Varia Battle


**Hey! I haven't updated in so long . I'm so sorry I probably said I was going to finish all those stories but actually didn't . I will probably rewrite those stories (because for now they are so bad) but I will try to find time.**

**Meanwhile, this is a story I've been planning to write for a long time and it's really bad but I will try to improve in the next chapter! Please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own Mitsu and her guardians.**

Chapter 1: Back to Home

I sighed again, forming water droplets on the window of the car. It was yet another cold Winter in Italy where white balls of snow feel gracefully, only to land on roads already covered in snow. It had been a while since it snowed in Italy, the last time being a vague memory I wish I could forget…

"_Onee-chan! Look at this! It's so white!" the girl smiled brightly at the falling snow._

"_Yes, Mitsu. It's very pretty." the girl's sister smiled back as she lifted her sister into an embrace._

"_Hey, we should do this every year! Papa can come too! He promised he would!" Mitsu grinned._

"_Yeah! Hey, do you want to make a snowman?" her sister smiled._

"_Okay!" Mitsu smiled._

The next year never happened. Instead that next year was the worst year of my life. Aria was chosen to be one of the Arcobaleno and Xanxus wouldn't care about me anymore. Worst of all, my father broke his promise. And so, I never had my perfect white Christmas. He was too busy, or so he said. In return, I ran away and never looked back.

I was 8 years old that year. I had a lonely birthday and lived in depression that year. I was 8 years old that year, when I decided to run away. Run away from my home. Run away from my life. Run away from my family. But that year was the year Colonello found me. That was the only light at the end of the tunnel. Colonello was the light in my darkness. That was where I started my new life.

Life with Colonello was much more cheerful and bright rather than the dark gloominess of my old life. Yet here I am, returning to my old life. My old home. The place where I had once belonged. Even though it's only for some business, I still remember the memories of this place, implanted in my mind.

As I took one step outside and slowly came out of the car, all of my memories came flooding back. Returning home from school. Returning home from visiting Aria. And playing with Aria on that white Christmas. I bit my lip as I remembered the dark memories of this place and walked forward, into the 9th's manor.

I remembered walking through the doors. No, running through the doors every day, running around and playing, instead of going into my bedroom. I remembered the days Aria and Xanxus would sometimes welcome me home and Xanxus's look when he was secretly glad I was home, but pretended not to care. And I remembered the few days of my life when the 9th would welcome me home as I would hug him for as long as I could. Now I remember why I would hug him for so long. It was because it was so rare for me to see him. He was always so busy. Although it's not like I knew how busy he was as a kid.

Even though I understand how busy he was now, I still hate him. I hate him for breaking his promise. For breaking up our family. For being the worst father I could ever have. I don't think I'll ever forgive him.

I still remember the layout of the manor. It hasn't really changed at all. I still remember the two stairs in the middle of the manor, leading up to the 9th's office room and being banned from going up to the top floor in the first place. As a child, I would want to play up high and go upstairs but was forbidden by my father. Now I know the top floor was forbidden because it's where my father works and where all of his business takes place.

I remember the path to my bedroom so clearly. Go behind the stairs, all the way down the hallway and turn left. This used to be the last place I would go to after school. But when I was 8, it seemed like the only room I could go to. Aria's bedroom was opposite mine and Xanxus's was next to Aria's. The bedroom next to mine was spare. I used to wish I could hold sleepovers and my friends could sleep in that room but the fact that it was an impossible thought was something I couldn't understand. I used to fight with my father all about it but in the end, I would be sent away so he could do more work.

The kitchen would be to the left of the entrance and the dining room would be right next to it, a door connecting the two rooms. I remember Aria used to cook sometimes if she could convince the butlers to take a break. I used to think Aria was the best cook in the world but she would almost always doubt it. The food that the butlers cooked would be plain and the same thing almost every night. Whereas, Aria would cook a variety of food that was delicious, no matter what it was. I miss Aria. I hardly get to see her now. I miss her cooking. I miss the way she looked like my mother. I miss her gentle reassuring smile.

The living room was to the right of the entrance where there was a huge couch and two sofas on either side. The TV was huge, almost covering the whole wall. Two shelves on each side of the TV held photos and nothing else. Photos of Aria, Xanxus and me. Photos of Aria and me. Photos of Aria and Xanxus. Photos of my father and mother. Photos of my mother. When I was a kid, I always wished I could see her. I thought about how nice she would be. I thought about how she could probably put our family back together. Bring our father back to his family.

Slowly, I walked up the stairs to the 9th's office for the first time, hands sliding along the railing. I shuddered with each step I took, each step closer to the man. The man I once called father. As I reached the top of the stairs, I gulped and told myself not to look back. told myself not to turn back. Told myself to face him.

I knocked on the door first, remembering my lessons on manners Aria used to teach me as a kid. The lessons engraved and permanently carved into my mind. Then, I hesitantly pushed the door open and flinched at the sudden beam of light that flowed out of the room, blinding my eyes for a second. The next thing I saw was him. The man I once called father. And the man I've hated my whole entire life. He looked the same. The only thing that changed is his age. For a second, I regretted opening the door and wanted to turn back. Though, even if I wanted to leave, one of the guards had already closed the door. So, I told myself to face the fact that I was here, in front of the 9th. I put on a serious face and gulped.

"You called, 9th?"

"Mitsu… It's been a long time. You've grown a lot." the 9th smiled.

I bit my lip and didn't return the smile. I closed my eyes as I spoke.

"If you called me for a reunion, I hope you will give me permission to leave."

"Ah… yes. I'm sorry. This is actually about the Vongola rings and the position of the Tenth." his smile disappeared, "Mitsu, do you wish to be the 10th and be my successor?"

I stared at the ground for a long time, thinking about my decision. If I were to be the 10th, I would be fighting against Xanxus. Xanxus' dream was always to success as the 10th. I could probably beat Xanxus with my guardians if I wanted to. Although, the question was, 'Do I really want to be the 10th Vongola Boss?'

Now that I think about it, I had never really thought about my future. What I want to be for the rest of my life… What I want to do in the future…

Then my mind clicked and I found my answer.

"I wish not to be the 10th, but to be a dependent squad like the Varia. Fighting alongside my guardians is all I could ask for." I replied.

"I see. You have become a wonderful person who treasures her friends. You really are Luche's daughter. I'm proud of you, Mitsu." Again, he smiled.

I don't think I've ever heard the 9th talk about my mother. He has never mentioned her, not even when it was necessary. This was a first.

And for the first time in my life, I smiled back at him. I don't know why but it felt right to smile. Almost like an automatic smile. For the first time in a while, I felt a connection between us. That he really was my father. I felt the sudden urge to cry and to embrace him but I held it back, for it seemed out of character. And because I was supposed to hate him.

"Although, I want you to fly to Japan with your guardians to train Sawada Tsunayoshi and watch the battle between him and Xanxus."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi? Iemitsu's son?"

"Yes. He was also chosen worthy to be the 10th. Iemitsu will provide you a picture through Basil."

"I understand."

"Mitsu… Be careful. Take care of your brother. And… I'm sorry."

"Now you say it?" I muttered under my breath, "I will. Thank you, 9th."

I left the room and leaned on the door. What was it I felt? What was that connection? Why did I smile back? My whole life, I hated him for being the worst father and swore I would never forgive him. Would that change?

I walked down the long flight of stairs again, recollecting every memory I had of this mansion. As I stepped outside, I looked back. This is the place I was born. The place I grew up in. I smiled once more and hopped into the limo, watching the mansion fade further and further away until I could no longer see the familiar figure of the mansion.

"Take me home." I told the driver as I drifted off to sleep, thinking about nothing but my father and my mother. Thinking about Aria. And thinking about Xanxus, the brother I would see in a few weeks.


End file.
